Electronic devices, such as notebook computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), cellular telephones, portable compact disc (CD) players, GPS devices, gaming devices and the like, are often designed with clamshell type or flip-up covers into which electronic components are added. These electronic components must be electrically connected to the electronic components in the other half of the electronic device through a hinged interface.
Such electronic devices are incorporating several items of functionality, such as cellular telephone, full function PDAs, gaming devices, radios, televisions, personal identification devices, computers wireless ports, and the like, into one full service electronic device. As a result, there is a need for higher speed signals and a greater number of signals to be transmitted between the halves of the electronic device.
One current trend in electronic devices is to form the device as a “clamshell”. In a clamshell electronic device, it is possible to incorporate more functions, include larger displays, and add a variety of unique features. One of the challenges with a clamshell electronic device, however, is the need to transmit the high-speed signals, which may include radio-frequency signals, and the number of signals through a relatively small hinge (i.e. 4.5 mm diameter). This has to be done reliably and needs to have a service life of several hundred thousand cycles. To date, this has been a significant challenge and manufacturers of these products are looking for a cost effective and reliable solution.
Some manufacturers interconnect the electronic components in the halves by a multilayered flexible circuit that is routed through the hinge and mated to the printed wiring boards or displays on the opposite half. These flexible circuits are expensive, are difficult to install in the electronic device and require extensive manual labor. In addition, the hinge and the interconnect therethrough tend to have a reliability problem. As the need for the number of circuits increases and as the need for higher speed signals increases, the flexible circuit interconnect becomes relatively thick and inflexible. This results in reliability issues with its use in the field.
Often, if the hinge and/or flexible circuit fails, the entire device is disposed of instead of replacing the damaged components. Also, as color is being used in more electronic devices, the replacement of the entire electronic device is no longer cost effective.
Some manufacturers have used mechanical hinges that have some form of a sliding contact or rubbing contact between the upper and lower halves of the electronic device. These mechanical hinges are prone to wear associated with the high number of cycles and the inability to transmit radio frequency signals.
Some manufacturers have used small radio frequency cables routed through the hinge of the electronic device. These radio frequency cables are expensive and are difficult to assemble with the electronic device.
The present invention provides a hinge and interconnect which provides a solution to these problems. Other features and advantages will become apparent upon reading the attached description of the invention, in combination with a study of the drawings.